


Baby, Be Mine Tonight

by mylifeiskara



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a self-proclaimed cynic. She decides the only way to ask out Bellamy (her best friend and the biggest sap she knows) is to do something sappy herself. She just doesn’t expect to have to improvise when things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: bellarkescord valentine





	Baby, Be Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironwoodsfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwoodsfairy/gifts).



> This is a fun little thing I wrote for thebellarkescord Valentine's exchange. Happy Valentine's Day, Devon!
> 
> Title is from [Kiss You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4cdfRohhcg) by One Direction.

Clarke has never really been one for cheesy, romantic gestures. She doesn’t think an intimate relationship with a person should just rely on big moments. Plenty of people have even gone so far as to call her a cynic, and she usually agrees. So she’s not sure if she’d be able to explain to anyone why she’s currently sorting through a box of candy hearts in an attempt to ask Bellamy out in a cute way.

Bellamy is Clarke’s best friend and the biggest sap she knows. One of his all-time favorite movies is _10 Things I Hate About You_ , which has arguably one of the most famous romantic gesture scenes of all time. Hell, she even knows he got a marching band to ask his high school girlfriend to prom. Clarke has made fun of how sappy Bellamy is on countless occasions. On all accounts, Bellamy in a relationship is the opposite of what Clarke wants out of a relationship, but that somehow doesn’t deter her from trying to make something work.

Clarke realized she had a crush on Bellamy about two months ago. They were having one of their Netflix nights, and it was Bellamy’s turn to pick the movie. As per usual, he was scrolling through his queue looking for something different for them to watch. Clarke rolled her eyes fondly as he kept up the routine for a little while longer before picking _Legally Blonde_ , his fallback choice. About halfway through the movie Clarke looked back over at Bellamy and noticed that he was mumbling all the lines under his breath. She smiled to herself, her heart feeling weirdly full at just watching him do something as mundane as recite the words to a movie he’s seen at least a hundred times.

As he left her apartment that night, he pulled her into a long hug, one that lingered for way longer than usual. Clarke melted into his touch, allowing herself to burrow into his neck. Once it was over, she immediately missed the contact. She sat awake in bed that night thinking something was different. When did Bellamy become more to her than just her friend? When was the shift from her enjoying his company to her wanting to reach over and kiss him when he did something that made her smile? And why hadn’t she noticed it before now?

She brought it up to Raven the next day, who immediately started laughing. Apparently everyone knew Clarke liked Bellamy before she did. Raven said that all Clarke had to do was ask Bellamy out. He’d say yes. Clarke didn’t think it was as simple as that.

Sure, she likes Bellamy, and she’d be thrilled if he did want to be more than friends. But what they have right now is so good, and it’d be a shame to ruin it by adding romantic feelings into things when it could so easily go wrong. What if it ruined them forever?

Clarke tries to put that out of her mind as she continues to sort through the candy hearts. She doesn’t normally think like this, so she hopes this idea is as cute in execution as it seemed to be in her head. It probably doesn’t help that Murphy comes home earlier than she expected him to.

She doesn’t hear his key in the lock, so there’s no time for her to react before he’s in their apartment. He throws his bag down as he closes the door behind him. Clarke looks up and smiles, then goes back to her project. She can feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he gets closer.

“What are you doing?” Murphy asks as he peers over her shoulder.

“I’m sorting through these candy hearts,” Clarke answers, deciding to state the obvious.

“But you’re not eating any of them?”

“Who actually sits and eats candy hearts? They’re not good.”

Despite Clarke’s protests, Murphy picks a few out of her pile. He goes to put them in his mouth, but unfortunately he looks at them before he does.

“Why are you picking out all the mushy ones on purpose? Oh my God, is this you trying to ask Bellamy out?”

“Don’t laugh! I thought it would be cute!”

To his credit, Murphy does attempt to stifle his laughter, but he can’t seem to get rid of the smile on his face.

“This seems like a lot of work when you could just ask him out like a normal person,” he says.

“But Bellamy’s special, and I want to make it special.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting. Don’t be sentimental, it doesn’t suit you.”

“It’s too late, this is what I’m going with.”

“God, what’s it gonna be like when you start dating Bellamy? Are you gonna turn into an actual sap? Who’s gonna be a curmudgeon with me?”

“Please, Emori’s made you way less of a curmudgeon and you know it. And let’s not get ahead of ourselves. He hasn’t even said yes yet.”

Murphy snorts. “Well he’s not gonna say no.”

“Can you go to your room, please? I need to work in peace before I hang out with him later.”

“Sure, whatever.” He pops the candy he stole into his mouth and walks to his bedroom door. “But he’s gonna say yes, Clarke. I mean, it’s you we’re talking about.”

She smiles, glad to know that her friend supports her even when he is making fun of her. “Thanks, Murphy.”

Clarke has it all planned out. Since Murphy’s taking Emori out for Valentine’s Day (who’s the sap now), she’ll have the apartment to herself, so she asked Bellamy if he wanted to hang out since they’re both single. She called it ‘Palentine’s Day’ when she invited him, and he chuckled, but quickly agreed. They’ve already planned to order Chinese food and watch a horror movie. When they go to sit on the couch, she’ll have all the candy hearts lined up on the coffee table. She’s still sorting through to find ones that make narrative sense, but she knows the last one will read, ‘Wanna Date?’

She thinks she’s got it all figured out, but she waits for Murphy to leave again so she doesn’t have to face his teasing a second time. Once he’s gone, she places the candy she picked out on the coffee table and responds to a text from Bellamy that confirms he’s got the food and is on his way. Now all that’s left for her to do is wait.

Clarke didn’t want to put too much effort into her outfit, since this whole thing was meant to be a surprise, and Bellamy would think it was suspicious if Clarke wore something nicer than normal to just sit around in her apartment. She settled on just putting on a little bit of mascara and doing her brows. She plays around with her hair for far too long before just deciding on leaving it down. She figures she’s mostly trying to kill time and find something to do with her nervous energy before Bellamy arrives.

At about 6:30, she jumps up to buzz Bellamy in when he texts saying he’s here. She can’t hide her grin as she opens the door to find him holding up the takeout bag. Clarke steps aside so that he can come in.

“Happy Palentine’s Day,” Bellamy smiles as he deposits the food on the kitchen counter.

“Happy Palentine’s Day!” Clarke heads for the cabinet to grab two wine glasses. She sets them down in front of Bellamy and uncorks the wine she’d set aside for them.

“Did you get chopsticks?” she asks as she pours the wine.

“I did, but we all know you’re just gonna give up halfway through and use a fork.”

“I’ve gotten better!”

Bellamy chuckles as he picks up his glass. “Sure you have.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Go get the movie ready. I’ll get plates.”

He nods and heads over to the couch. Clarke gets out plates and a fork for herself. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until Bellamy brought the food in, but now that’s all she’s focused on. She spoons a little bit of each dish onto both plates, then brings them over to the couch. Once she hands Bellamy his plate and gets herself situated, Bellamy hits play on the movie. They’ve already seen _Us_ plenty of times, but they love to go back and watch it over to see if they can spot new details.

Clarke is too focused on her food for the first twenty minutes of the movie to observe anything new, but she’s just glad to be eating. It’s when she reaches to put her plate down on the coffee table that she remembers she’s supposed to be asking Bellamy out. She scans the table and frowns as she realizes the candy hearts she laid out are gone.

She turns her head to find Bellamy completely engrossed in the movie, his empty plate balanced on his lap. He takes finding new details very seriously.

“Um, Bellamy?”

“Yeah?” he asks, not turning his head from the movie.

“Did you see candy hearts on the table when you sat down?”

He frowns and turns his attention from the screen and to Clarke. “Yeah.”

When he doesn’t elaborate, she continues. “And what happened to them?”

“I ate them.”

Clarke stares at Bellamy as though he’s just told her he kicked a puppy.

“Um… were they not there for me to eat?” he asks, clearly confused.

“I mean, yeah. They were for you.”

“Okay?”

“Did you read them?” Clarke asks.

“I didn’t realize I was supposed to. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She turns back to the TV, becoming increasingly embarrassed that she spent so much time trying to do something cute for him.

“Alright.”

They continue watching the movie for a few more minutes in silence, but now Clarke isn’t paying it any attention, which defeats the purpose of their rewatch. She eventually turns back to Bellamy and takes a breath before quickly spilling her guts.

“It’s just that I was gonna use the candy hearts as a cute way to ask you out, and I spent a lot of time picking out ones that made a message, so you eating them without reading them kind of ruins everything.”

This is enough to make Bellamy pause the movie. He still looks confused, but there’s some other expression on his face that Clarke can’t quite read yet. She doesn’t spend too much time looking at him though, since she’d much rather stare at her hands in her lap.

“You were gonna ask me out?” he says slowly.

Clarke nods, not daring to look up.

“And you were gonna do it with candy hearts?”

“It was a stupid idea, I know. Murphy made fun of me, and I should have stopped right then.”

“It wasn’t stupid.”

Clarke finally looks up. “Really?”

“No, I think that’s actually really sweet,” he answers with a grin spreading across his face.

“I just thought you always do such cute things for other people that maybe it’d be nice to get your own thing like that in return.”

“That’s really nice, Clarke,” Bellamy says before leaning a little closer to her. “You do know you could have just asked me out, and I would’ve said yes, right?”

She feels the blush set in on her cheeks, but tries her hardest to remain confident. “So I take it that means you do want to go out?”

“Of course. I thought you’d never ask.”

“Okay. Cool.” She can’t seem to wipe the grin off her face, but she doesn’t really mind.

“I have to say,” Bellamy laughs, “I never thought I’d see the day where Clarke Griffin did something even remotely cheesy for anyone.”

“Yeah, well. You bring out the sap in me.”

He lets out one last chuckle before unpausing the movie. Not that either of them really pay attention to the rest of it. Clarke takes advantage of the fact that Bellamy moved over and leans into his side. He reacts by draping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. It’s a welcome, new intimacy for the two of them, and Clarke is over the moon that it’s finally happening.

Once the movie ends, Clarke gets up from the couch to gather their dirty dishes and put them in the kitchen sink. Bellamy follows behind her with their wine glasses.

She’s rinsing their plates before setting them in the sink when Bellamy comes up to her and taps her on the shoulder.

“Hey,” he smiles, one arm behind his back.

She smiles back. “Hey.”

“Hold out your hand.”

Clarke narrows her eyes, but does what she’s told. Bellamy deposits a single candy heart into her outstretched hand. She looks down at it, making a big deal of reading the message. She chuckles as she sees that it reads, ‘Kiss Me.’ Clarke looks up at Bellamy to find him suggestively waggling his eyebrows. She laughs at this, but that doesn’t stop her from lifting up on her toes to meet her lips with his.

Bellamy’s hands instinctively wrap around Clarke’s waist, holding her steady as they kiss. It really was a long time coming, so it almost feels like they’re making up for lost time. Clarke marvels in how immediately right this feels. She’s never had a first kiss like this.

It’s over too soon, but Clarke is satisfied with the fact that she knows there’ll be many more chances to kiss Bellamy in the future. She rests her forehead on his, still not over the fact that he likes her too.

“I should get going,” Bellamy sighs.

“Okay.”

They walk hand-in-hand the few feet to Clarke’s front door, neither one of them seeming to want to let go.

“I’m sorry I messed up your cute plan.”

“It’s okay. You still said yes, and that’s what matters.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clarke.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bellamy.”

Bellamy presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek before opening the door and heading out. He spares one last glance at her, causing her to let out a quiet giggle as she closes the door behind him.

Clarke can’t believe her luck. She knows her friends are going to have a lot of ‘I told you so’s’ for her, but she can’t bring herself to care. Who knew all it took to turn her into a sap was one Bellamy Blake? But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://sassmasterblake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
